Amarillo y Rosa
by chemdude
Summary: Amarillo no puede olvidar aque color que le dio gran felicidad. Aque color que fue su razon de existir... Rosa


Hace un par de meses estaba navegando por la sección de Naruto cuando encontré una historia de un capitulo que se me hizo muy original e interesante. Desafortunadamente no recuerdo el nombre del autor o de la historia, por lo tanto no lo agrego en esta pequeña nota. Sin embargo, como lo mencione previamente, esta idea no es mia, simplemente es mi adaptación de la historia original.

Sin mas preámbulos, les presento el primer y único capitulo de 'Rosa y Amarillo'

Naruto no me pertenece. Este personaje y la serie son creación do M. Kishimoto.

También quiero agradecer a **Mai Myaku** por arreglar ciertos y numerosos errores ortográficos.

* * *

Los días se han convertido en meses, los meses en años, los años en siglos, los siglos en milenios y los milenios en eones. Han pasado eones desde que el amarillo la vi por última vez.

Rosa.

Amarillo recuerda como se fuera el día de ayer cuando vio a Rosa por primera vez. También recuerda como se empezaron a conocer. Como poco a poco la amistad se convirtió en amor. Como una familia se formo; como el color Rosa dio paso al blanco, la forma en la cual su suave piel de seda dio paso a una piel vieja y arrugada, y como al final la deposito en la tierra para que pudiera descansar eternamente.

Rosa.

Amarillo no recuerda su nombre, o las facciones de su cara. Lo único que puede recordar es el color de su cabello.

Rosa.

La era del chakra y del jutsu hace eones que termino. Esa era dio paso a otra de armas y destrucción. Las enormes nubes en forma de hongos envenenaban el aire. Y Amarillo seguia pensando en ella.

Rosa.

El aire se volvió completamente toxico. Toda planta y fauna fue erradicada del planeta. Sin embargo, Amarillo seguía vivo.

Rosa.

Aquel color era lo único que lo mantenía con vida. El agua del planeta hace mucho tiempo que desapareció. La temperatura del planeta cada vez va aumentando más y más.

Su respiración se vuelve mas elaborada y sufre. Amarillo sufre mucho porque sabe que no importa cuanto luche y cuanto desee el descanso eterno, este nunca pasara. Esa es la desventaja de tener un demonio sellado en si. El gran Kyuubi no Kitsune ha tormentado a amarillo por eones. La necedad del gran demonio ha prevenido que Amarillo se reencuentre con su amada.

Rosa.

Amarillo se da cuenta que le cuesta trabajo respirar. La temperatura del planeta sigue aumentando. Amarillo esta agotado y se refugia en la cueva que ha sido su hogar por los últimos milenios. El descansa en la cueva y alza su cansada mirada al cielo. El color rojo llena el horizonte y todo el cielo. Ese color es muy parecido al de su amada.

Rosa.

La respiración es muy difícil. Amarillo se da cuenta que su hora se acerca. No importa todo lo que el demonio sellado en el haga. Sin aire que respirar, el no puede vivir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Amarillo sonríe.

Rosa.

Muy pronto volverá a ver a su amada.

Rosa.

Han pasado más de 50 millones de años desde que Amarillo nació. Su nombre lo ha olvidado, al igual que su habilidad para hablar. Pero Amarillo sabe que pronto descansara.

Una gran luz blanca aparece en el horizonte señalando el final. El planeta Tierra, un planeta que algún día fue un planeta verde y azul dio paso a una roca seca y desértica, pero ahora aquel planeta junto con una gran luz blanca y una gran explosión deja de existir.

Finalmente Amarillo la podrá volver a ver.

Rosa.

Sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki no contaba con el hecho que el Kyuubi no permitiría dejar de existir. Con el paso de tiempo, la cantidad de youki del Kyuubi aumento y en un último intento por sobrevivir hizo lo inimaginable.

Amarillo lentamente abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que podía respirar con una gran calma. El aire que respiraba no era el mismo aire denso y pesado al cual ya se había acostumbrado. Este era un aire agradable y limpio.

Amarillo se levanto de donde estaba acostado algo asustado al ver sus alrededores, ya que nada de lo que veía debía de existir. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un pequeño apartamento. El no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Lentamente empezó a caminar hasta que empezó a escuchar un ruido que provenía del otro lado de donde se encontraba.

Amarillo siguió aquel ruido hasta que vio una puerta de madera y vio una manija la cual permitía poderla abrirla.

Amarillo intuyo que alguien se encontraba detrás de ese pedazo de madera. El sonido, el cual el reconoció como alguien tocando la puerta aumentaba con frecuencia e intensidad.

Lenta y temerosamente se acerco a la puerta para abrirla. Al darle vuelta a la manija vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Frente de el se encontraba una joven de no mas de 20 años.

"Naruto!!! Porque no habrías la puerta!"

La joven exclamo con un tono de ligera irritación. Fue en ese momento que vio el color de su cabello.

"Rosa…" murmuro Amarillo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Amarillo procede a abrazarla fuertemente. Sakura Uzumaki estaba sin palabras debido a la reacción de su esposo.

"Naruto, que pasa? Solamente regrese por algo que se me olvido"

Amarillo seguía llorando; finalmente se volvió a encontrar con Rosa

FIN


End file.
